Forge
)}} |nicknames = |eyecolor = Red (Chapter 4) Yellow (Chapter 5) |affiliation = |status = Possessing a Medium |species = Spirit |energycolor = Grey |host = Johnny Jhonny |First Appearance = }} Forge is a powerful and aggressive spirit from outside Mayview. He is currently possessing Johnny Jhonny. He is one of the primary antagonists of Chapter 4 along with the vile spirits he opposes. Appearance Forge's head is shaped like an anvil with four circular holes for eyes that glow red. A hinge attached to the jaw allows Forge to move his mouth. Forge is decked out in gray chainmail armor with light grey gauntlets and similar armor on the feet. The gauntlets cover the backs of the hands and fingers, and end in pointed tips. A worker's apron hangs down from Forge's shoulders and on the chestplate there is an oven handle. Upon being defeated by Richard Spender, the helm and chestplate fall onto the ground, revealing them to be physical objects Forge had been carrying on him. In Chapter 5, Forge's monologue to Johnny Jhonny (who can't hear him) reveals that his while his lower body is still armored, he has no upper armor on, revealing a black skeleton with red to yellow glows emanating from any open gaps or cracks. He has two eyes on each side that are separated from each other by a thin strip. These eyes tend to glow yellow but can change color or even go out depending on Forge's mood and/or the amount of strength he's exerting . He also has a heart-shaped nostril near the tip of his face. His chest has 4 ribs and a small piece of bone that arcs down, forming a cage. Due to the wide and spaced out gaps in the ribcage, Forge's heart and lungs are visible; the lungs are purple and barely touch the black heart located in the center. Personality While he seems to (very loosely) consider himself on the side of the "good guys", he seems to be some form of mercenary with an extremely aggressive and hostile personality; attempting to command the vile spirits before lashing out at them after they taunt him. He also readily maims the Ghost Train to present Richard Spender with the ultimatum of fighting him or saving it. Despite his rather hostile demeanor, he seems to hold some degree of honor and morals, demanding Spender fight at his full potential as well as becoming momentarily shaken after learning that the Ghost Train had children on-board, afterwards trying to shift the blame for it onto Spender rather than himself. He also becomes noticeably upset when he sees Spender prioritize defeating him over helping the endangered children, screaming "WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!" upon seeing Spender's decision to fight him and responding to his monologue about Mayview's greater good by telling him, " "Mayview" is on that train right now, fool" as he emits small angry flames from his helm. Paranatural Chapter 4 Forge came to Mayview at the request of Doorman and his mysterious master to aid in their unknown agenda. He originally intended to get through the border around Mayview by creating a metal door and matching key and using Doorman's powers to create a portal to enter through. At the Mayview border, he is welcomed by Nin who gives him a debriefing on how they plan for him to enter the town. This plan starts to go awry however when the meeting is interrupted by three Vile Spirits that incite him to throw away his hammer, his primary source of metal needed to create the door. Later that evening, Forge had managed to get enough metal together to create an inadequately-sized door when the Ghost Train roars past him. Noting that the Train would provide all the metal he would need and more, he briefly considers taking the opportunity before noticing one of the Vile Spirits bowing at his feet. This does not go unnoticed by a pursuing Richard Spender, who declares Forge immediately suspicious at the sight. Having been warned of the "sunglasses spectral" by Nin before, Forge collects himself before engaging in a grueling brawl with Spender. The battle goes on for a long while, during which Forge reveals some part of his goal in Mayview, and that he views his role in Doorman and his master's ultimate plan as a means of personal redemption, all claims that are laughed off by Spender. Though Forge initially had the upper hand, in disbelief that Spender was even considered a threat, he is eventually defeated after Spender uses his abilities to erase Forge's entire lower body in one fatal strike, and he readies himself for oblivion. However, when Spender gets distracted by a far-off Max Puckett's scream, Forge takes the opportunity to escape deep into the woods. After Max is rescued and the Ghost Train is re-entering the town, Forge's weakened spirit comes across a wandering Johnny Jhonny and his gang, takes the opportunity to possess Johnny, and uses his body to sneak past the border. Chapter 5 Forge lies dormant inside Johnny while the latter goes about his day. During the Hitball game, a Hijack-possessed Jeff Flavors lobs a high-speed ball directly at Johnny as Max runs out of its path. Johnny spares a look of shock before steeling himself to tank the shot, spreading his arms out in order to protect RJ and Ollie Oop, who are positioned behind him. Forge is seen preparing to defend Johnny, glowing a potent yellow. Dimitri Danger jumps in front of Johnny and blocks the shot, and Forge powers down again upon the realization that his spectral is no longer in any danger. Forge later observes Johnny making plans to interrogate "That shrimp, Ed" and expresses regret at having to use the young bully to further his own ends. As he ends his small monologue to himself, he asks Johnny to forgive him. Relationships Hosts * Johnny Jhonny - The relationship between Forge and Johnny is currently one-sided, as Johnny has not seen or interacted with Forge. Forge expresses regret at how he's using the boy to further his own ends, and how his actions will permanently change Johnny's life. He asks Johnny to forgive him at the end of his musings, but this goes unheeded as Johnny at this point in time is not in communion with the spirit. Other * Nin - Nin doesn't seem to know Forge personally before their meeting in the forest, but they share a mutual friend in Doorman. Forge does not find her joking humorous. * Doorman - Forge appears to know and be allied with Doorman, possessing a small portal with which he can send the latter objects. The motives behind this alliance are currently unknown. Abilities General Forge is a physically impressive spirit with great power bolstered by a metal suit of armor. He is a poltergeist and can manipulate physical objects, including the heavy metal his powers manipulate . Additionally, Forge can speak High Spirit and knows at least one Cursed Word . Fire/Heat Generation Forge's body can generate intense flames, from basic fire-breathing to throwing balls of fire at enemies and even heating up portions of his own body . Metalworking Given the material to work with, Forge can meld metal into any shape he desires quickly and efficiently. While he can create impressive weaponry with this power (his hammer and the ax used against Spender included), it relies on having metal available to reshape and without it Forge must rely on other means of offense. This power may be related to his heat/fire-related abilities (heating up his hands to heat the metal and therefore meld it, akin to how actual metalworking operates). Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} Trivia * Forge's armor was invisible at the beginning of Chapter 4 (implying it was a part of his body) but remained after his defeat at Spender's hand . This suggests that the armor was made of some kind of spectral metal separate from his true body. * The Cursed Word Forge utters as he anticipates defeat is not currently decipherable; the skulls would translate to the first word on the first page of a nonexistent Chapter 0. * On , a poster depicting what appears to be Forge's "brighter future" quote can be seen on the walls of the Crystal Clearance owner's shop. Interestingly, the quote is attributed to Albert Einstein. Gallery Official Artwork Old Concpet Art 11 - Forge.jpg|Concept art of Forge. (Tweet) Tweets_-_Forge_Concept_Art_Redraw.png|A redraw of Forge's concept art. (Tweet) Tweets_-_Forge_01.jpg|"drawings from before i did the last page!" (Tweet) Forge Twitter Sketch1.png|A Q&A Twitter Sketch asking about Forge's metalworking abilities. (Tumblr post) Forge Twitter Sketch2.PNG|Another Twitter sketch, featuring Forge and Doorman playing Twister with a shadowy Nin calling the colors. (Tumblr post) Tweets_-_Forge_02.jpg|"bad photo but it's a forge" (Tweet) Tweets_-_Forge_05.jpg|"sad anvil man" (Tweet) Tweets_-_Forge_04.jpg|"forge..." (Tweet) Spirit_Art_-_Johnny_Stephen_Forge.png|Johnny walking with Stephen as Forge looms in the background. ("Spirit Art", Jan 30 2018) Forge Fanart By Li.png|Guest art of Forge by Hellbound Guardian author/artist Li. ("Guest Art" archive, Jan 18 2018) Patreon_-_Forge_and_Francisco.png|A sketch of Francisco and Forge embracing from Zack's Patreon stream. (Tweet) Comic Forge_First_Appearance.png|The first appearance of Forge in the comic. ( ) Forge_Sitting_Down.png|Forge awaits the Doorman's messenger. ( ) Forge_Fires_On_Barrier.png|Forge demonstrates his fire-breathing prowess. ( ) Forge.png|Forge leaves to gather metal and warns Nin not to lead the Vile Spirits to the Angel before he gets what he wants from her. ( ) Forge_Nosells_Specshot.png|Forge's armor prevents Mr.Spender's specshot from doing any damage. ( ) Forge_Curses.png|Forge utters a Cursed Word as he awaits defeat. ( ) Forge_Becomes_Wisp.png|Forge's weakened form is ejected from his armor. ( ) Wisp_Forge_Encounters_Johnny.png|A weakened Forge encounters Johnny outside Mayview's barrier. ( ) Forge_Possesses_Johnny.png|Forge possesses Johnny to escape death and enter Mayview. ( ) Forge's_Forgive_Me_Monologue.png|Forge reflects on his usage of Johnny as the latter remains unaware. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Angel Allies Category:Chapter Antagonists Category:Chapter 4 Antagonists Category:Spirits In Mediums